


Welcome to Asgard

by Muzzow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aesir/human, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy setting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gentle Loki, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Romantic Fluff, Sane Loki, Semi-Public Sex, Slavery, UST, Voyeurism, f/m - Freeform, human slave, sex for spectator, strictly AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: After the last slave was too obnoxious, Thor buys his brother a petite, docile one. Loki’s temper can be volatile, especially with his older sibling around; but, little by little, her gentle nature is rubbing off on him, changing him in ways he never thought possible.German Language fic!





	Welcome to Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt in Asgard, hat aber keinen Bezug zu den Filmen, daher "strictly AU". Mein Headcanon ist Loki's Erscheinungsbild aus "Avengers", sowohl vom Alter als auch Aussehen her.

Prolog

Über tausend Jahre war Odin darum bemüht, die Neun Welten unter seiner Herrschaft zu vereinen. Und als ihm das schließlich gelang, wurde Odin, der Eroberer zu Odin, dem Allvater. Unter ihm gediehen die Reiche Yggdrasils wie nie zuvor. Die Völker waren geeint, es herrschte immerwährender Frieden.

Aber diese Eintracht hatte ihren Preis.

Die anderen Welten hatten Abgaben zu leisten, sobald sich der Jahrestag des Großen Friedens näherte. Sie lieferten Schlachtvieh, Ernteerträge, Edelsteine, Waffen, Stoffe, Leder und Pelze. Aber auch Diener und Sklaven fanden auf diese Weise ihren Weg nach Asgard.

Und dieser Tribut war, zumindest in den Augen der Asgardians, ein verglichen kleiner Preis für Odins allgegenwärtigen Schutz.

 

Die kleinen Karawanen waren für gewöhnlich gut bewacht und erreichten die Regenbogenbrücke ohne Zwischenfälle. Trotzdem kam es vor, dass Diebe und Plünderer von außerhalb der Reiche versuchten, sich die Schätze und Sklaven unter den Nagel zu reißen. Und wenn das passierte, da waren der Donnergott und seine Freunde sofort zur Stelle, um das Blatt wieder zu wenden.

Thor’s Ruf als mächtiger und gefürchteter Krieger war geradezu legendär. Es reichte manchmal schon, am Schauplatz des Geschehens aufzutauchen – grinsend, mit dem Hammer wurfbereit in der Hand - damit die Gegner ihre Waffen fallen ließen und sich wie verschreckte Kaninchen in den dichten Wäldern zerstreuten. Aber leider waren die Räuberbanden nicht immer so leicht einzuschüchtern. Und dann brauchte es deutlich mehr, als das übliche Kampfgebrüll und ein paar vom Himmel herabbeschworene Blitze, um den Sieg zu erringen.

 

\---

 

Dieses Mal dauerte es fast eine ganze Woche, bis sich der Bifrost wieder öffnete und der Wächter den Heimkehrenden entgegenblickte.

Eine bunt gemischte Gruppe aus Elfen, Vanir, Berserkern und Menschen strömte allmählich ins Observatorium. Die beiden mitgeführten Ochsenkarren ächzten unter den aufgehäuften Tributzahlungen und die erschöpften Tiere brummten missmutig.

Der große, dunkelhäutige Æsir suchte die Menge nach einer blonden Gestalt ab und neigte leicht den Kopf, als er Thor schließlich erblickte. „Willkommen daheim.“

„Heimdall.“ Der Recke griente und schulterte seinen Hammer. Blutige Schrammen zogen sich quer über seine Stirn. Seine Rüstung war staubig und befleckt, der rote Umhang an der Schulter eingerissen.

Die goldenen Augen des Wächters glitten über die schmutzigen, grimmigen Gesichter der Gefangenen hinweg, während sich Hogun’s Stimme über dem aufkommenden Gemurmel der Neuankömmlinge erhob: „Los, kommt schon. Ihr kennt doch das Spiel. Die Guten nach rechts, die Bösen nach links.“

Die Drei Krieger teilten die Menge auf und folgten Thor dann über die Regenbogenbrücke nach Asgard.

Die Plünderer wurden bei den Toren von den Wachen abgeführt und zu den Verliesen gebracht, während man den Rest der Gruppe in die goldene Stadt geleitete. Am Marktrand warteten schon die Sklavenhändler. Sie nahmen die Leute in Empfang und schleusten sie in den eingezäunten Bereich, wo die Heiler bereitstanden.

„Ihr seid der Tribut eurer Welten an den Allvater!“ schallte eine herrische Stimme über die versammelten Köpfe hinweg. „Ihr werdet euren neuen Herren bedingungslos dienen, und euer Lohn für Gehorsam wird genauso großzügig sein, wie eure Bestrafung für Ungehorsam. Euer Leib und Leben gehören jetzt Asgard.“

 

Der Donnergott machte sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg zum Palast, und die durchdringende Stimme des Händlers ging schon bald im Gewirr aus Unterhaltungen, Gelächter und den Rufen der Marktschreier unter.

„Sif!“ Seine Miene erhellte sich, als er die dunkelhaarige Kriegerin in der wogenden Menge auf sich zukommen sah.

Sie warf ihm lächelnd einen Apfel zu. „Ich dachte, du wolltest eine neue Sklavin für dich kaufen?“

„Diese ist für meinen Bruder.“

Sif schürzte die Lippen. „Die letzte hat er in einen Frosch verwandelt. Schon vergessen?“

„Ich werde eine aussuchen, die seinen Unmut nicht so schnell heraufbeschwört.“ Er drehte die große, rotbackige Frucht in seiner Hand hin und her. „Eine, die so sanft ist, wie ein Lamm. Die nicht viel spricht, und--“

„Loki wird sie trotzdem früher oder später verwandeln.“

„Diesmal nicht.“ Er grinste zuversichtlich und biss herzhaft in den Apfel. „Kommt, Freunde. Wir haben noch genug Zeit für einen Umtrunk.“

Sein Vorschlag wurde begeistert aufgenommen und die fünf Freunde schlugen sofort den Weg zur nächsten Taverne ein.

 

Die Sklaven waren in der Zwischenzeit gewaschen und von den Heilern untersucht worden. Dann gab man ihnen schlichte, weiße Tuniken und ließ sie vor einem mit Papieren und Pergamenten überfüllten Tisch Aufstellung nehmen. Der Schreiber notierte Herkunft und Namen, während sein Helfer jedem abgefertigten Sklaven eine Verkaufsplakette um den Hals hängte.

 

Danach wurde die ganze Gruppe in die eigentliche Auktionshalle geführt.

 

\-------

 

Nenya fühlte sich in die Welt eines Fantasy-Rollenspiels versetzt. Sie konnte immer noch nicht so richtig glauben, wo sie sich befand und wartete darauf, dass sie aus einem Traum erwachte und sich wieder in der tristen, kleinen Wohnung in Redhill wiederfand.

Zu ihr war noch gar nicht so richtig durchgedrungen, was ihr bevorstand. Sie war von den Leuten und der fremden Umgebung derart in den Bann gezogen, dass sie den Worten des Sklavenhändlers nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte.

Die junge Frau war inzwischen wieder mit den anderen drei Menschen zusammen und schaute sich um. Direkt neben ihnen standen die Elfen und dahinter die Gruppe der Vanir, während man die gehörnten Berserker ein ganzes Stück abseits an schwere Ketten gelegt hatte. Die Kreaturen waren unheimlich. Sie sahen wie humanoide Büffel aus, die mit roten, tiefliegenden Augen alles um sich herum grimmig anstierten. Die riesigen Schädel schwangen hin und her und das wenige, das von ihren Hälsen sichtbar war, verschwand in einem schieren Berg aus Muskeln.

Einer der Elfen sonderte sich etwas von seinen Leuten ab und trat dichter an die vier Menschen heran. Er lehnte sich mit verschränkenden Armen gegen die Abtrennung und betrachtete ihre winzige Gruppe von oben bis unten. Nenya konnte gar nicht anders, als das exotische Geschöpf genauso eingehend zu studieren. Der Mann hatte einen kräftigen, gedrungenen Körperbau und war ungefähr von ihrer Größe. Er hatte auffällig große, weit abstehende Spitzohren und eine aufwändig geflochtene Frisur aus hellbraunen Zöpfen. Selbst in der einfachen, gerade geschnittenen Tunika sah er noch stolz und erhaben aus.

Aber das änderte sich schlagartig, als sich ein mächtiger Krieger - so richtig mit langem, geflochtenem Bart und schwerer Rüstung - durch die versammelten Schaulustigen schob und direkt vor dem Elf stehen blieb. Dieser schlug sofort die Augen nieder und nahm mit hängenden Schultern eine unterwürfige Haltung an.

Nenya betrachtete die doppelschneidige Axt, die der Neuankömmling am Gürtel hängen hatte. Waffe und Rüstung waren reich verziert und teilweise vergoldet. Und die Axt sah nicht nur mächtig schwer, sondern auch sehr scharf aus, und die um den Stiel gewickelten, abgegriffenen Lederbänder verrieten, dass er seine Waffe auch regelmäßig benutzte.

 

„Wieviel für den Elf hier?“ wollte er wissen.

„20 Goldstücke, Herr.“

„Was?!! Ich zahle doch keine 20 Goldstücke für einen Elf! Du kriegst 10, nicht mehr.“

„Er ist bei allerbester Gesundheit. Er ist robust und kann schuften, wie ein Pferd.“ Der Händler hatte schmutzige Hände mit dicken, schwarzen Rändern unter den Fingernägeln.

„Er hat ein makelloses Gebiss. Hier, seht.“

Nenya verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, als der widerliche Kerl den Elfen mit geschicktem Zangengriff am Kiefer dazu zwang, den Mund zu öffnen. Dreckige Finger schoben die blassen Lippen auseinander und entblößten kräftige, schneeweiße Zähne dahinter.

Der Wikinger grummelte vor sich hin. „Also gut, 12 Goldstücke.“

„17.“

„14…“

 

Die beiden waren noch dabei, den Preis auszuhandeln, als der blonde Recke mit dem roten Umhang zurückkam; Thor. Als Nenya den Namen zum ersten Mal hörte, da musste sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Aber nachdem sie den Hammer des Donnergotts im Kampf gegen die Plünderer in Aktion erlebt hatte, da war ihr überhaupt nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute.

Das Ganze war so absurd! Doch was in den letzten paar Tagen geschah, das war weder Trick, noch Halluzination. Das sonderbare, bunte Licht hatte sie in einer lebendig gewordenen Sagenwelt abgesetzt. Und die einzigen, die sich darüber verunsichert und desorientiert zeigten, das waren die Menschen. Irgendwie gab ihr das jetzt doch zu denken…

 

Sie schreckte zusammen, als eine große, schwere Hand mit den Worten „Die hier nehme ich!“ auf ihre Schulter fiel und sie am Oberärmel des Sklavengewands gleich nach vorne zog.

„Die da? 6 Goldstücke, Herr.“

Thor runzelte verdutzt die Stirn und warf dem Händler einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Warum so wenig, Fjoll?“

Dieser schien sich innerlich zu winden und nicht wirklich mit der Sprache rausrücken zu wollen. „Sie ist ein Mensch,“ sagte er schließlich mit bekümmertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ihre Körper … nun… sie sind so … empfindlich. Für schwere Arbeiten kann man sie nicht einsetzen, ihre Knochen brechen zu schnell. Außerdem leben sie nur ein paar Jahrzehnte. Wenn Ihr allerdings ein fügsames Schoßtier sucht - zum hübsch zurechtmachen oder als Bettgespielin…“ Den Rest der Antwort ließ er mit einem schmierigen Grinsen unausgesprochen im Raum stehen.

Thor überlegte nicht lange und drückte dem Kerl ein paar Münzen in die aufgehaltene Hand. Dieser zählte flink nach. Dann grinste er sogar noch breiter und zeigte dabei braune, stark abgenutzte Zähne.

Fjoll verneigte sich tief. „Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, Herr.“

Nenya erstarrte, als der Händler ein breites Lederhalsband vom Gürtel losmachte und um ihren Hals schnallte. Er zog daran hin und her, bis der dicke Metallring nach vorne wies. Dann hakte er eine Kette darin ein und drückte Thor das andere Ende in die Hand. Ihre weit offenen Augen zuckten entsetzt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Sie hatte auf ein Wort des Protestes von ihrem Käufer gewartet. Auf irgendein Zeichen, dass er diese barbarische Behandlung ablehnte.

Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Der Æsir setzte sich in Bewegung und steuerte dem Ausgang des Sklavenmarkts entgegen, während sie immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand und kaum glauben konnte, was ihr gerade widerfuhr. 

Die Kette spannte sich nach drei Schritten und ruckte unangenehm an ihrem Hals. Sie stolperte hastig nach vorne und beeilte sich, nicht mehr so weit zurück zu fallen.

Er zog sie wie einen Hund an der Leine hinter sich her! Ihr Gesicht brannte vor Scham und sie rechnete jede Sekunde damit, dass man mit ausgestreckten Fingern und hämisch lachenden Gesichtern auf sie zeigte. Aber dann entdeckte sie hier und dort in der Menge immer mal wieder Jemanden, der seinen Sklaven wie ein Haustier an der Kette mit sich führte. Und niemand verlor darüber ein Wort oder schenkte dem eigenartigen Gespann auch nur den flüchtigsten Seitenblick.

 

\---

 

Der Weg endete in einem Seitenflügel des Palastes, als der Donnergott vor einer geschlossenen Tür stehen blieb und anklopfte. Er nahm der kleinen Frau an seiner Seite die Verkaufsplakette ab, während sie mit starrem Gesicht an ihm vorbeisah und irgendwas in der Ferne zu fixieren schien.

Die zum Strich aufeinander gepressten Lippen verrieten, wie aufgebracht die Sklavin sein musste. Als Thor auf ihren Unmut nicht reagierte, da musterte sie sein bärtiges Gesicht mit einem empörten Blick. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig und wurde drohend. Sie schlug hastig die Augen nieder und bemühte sich um Fassung.

„Ich habe dich als Geschenk für meinen Bruder erstanden. Du wirst alles tun, was er dir aufträgt. Du wirst essen, wenn er es dir gestattet und erst dann sprechen, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst. Loki beherrscht viele Tricks und Zauber. Er wird nicht zögern, dich in einen Wurm oder eine Kröte zu verwandeln, wenn du seinen Groll heraufbeschwörst. Dir wäre also gut daran gelegen, dich von deiner besten Seite zu zeigen und möglichst schnell seine Gunst zu gewinnen.“

Mit den Worten schob er Nenya durch die geöffnete Tür. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

Sie blickte ihm wie vom Donner gerührt hinterher und schrak zusammen, als sie von einer Greisin angesprochen wurde. „Woher kommst du? Alfheim? Nilfheim?“

„Ich bin von der Erde.“

„Von Midgard?! Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt.“ Die Alte breitete mit knorrigen, gichtkrummen Fingern ein Tuch auf dem Tisch neben der Durchgangstür aus und strich mühsam die Falten glatt. Sie hatte eigenartige, durchdringende Augen. Aber dann bemerkte Nenya die weit abstehenden Spitzohren, die aus den grauen Haaren herausragten.

Die Dienerin schnalzte verdrießlich mit der Zunge. “Diese beiden Kindsköpfe werden wohl nie erwachsen,“ brummte sie und verließ kopfschüttelnd die Gemächer. „So ganz anders, als der Allvater. Tsss. Was für ein Jammer.“

Nur Momente darauf öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal traten vier hochgewachsene, junge Frauen nacheinander ein.

Jede trug ein Tablett mit Fleisch, Früchten und frisch gebackenem Brot, während die letzte und Jüngste des Quartetts eine Suppenterrine schleppte. Nenya lief bei dem Duft von Röstfleisch und gekochtem Fisch das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Die Speisen wurden auf dem von der Elfe vorbereiteten Tisch angerichtet und dann das Gedeck ausgelegt.

Die neue Sklavin hatte derweil genug Zeit, die unterschiedlichen Haartrachten und Kleidungen der Vier zu bewundern. Eine trug ein farbenfrohes, besticktes Gewand und hatte die Haare zu einer aufwendigen Frisur hochgesteckt. Die anderen drei trugen einfach gehaltene Kleidung in blassem Grün und dazu lange, offene Haare, in die man Zöpfe geflochten hatte.

‚Die drei sind bestimmt Sklavinnen.‘

Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als das Trio nach Nebenan ging, während die besser Gekleidete die Gemächer wieder verließ.

 

Die junge Frau reckte den Hals und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können, was im angrenzenden Raum vor sich ging.

Nebenan musste eine Wanne stehen, und den Geräuschen nach war jemand dabei, aus dem Wasser zu steigen. Zwei Sklaven hielten große Handtücher bereit, in die sie die tropfnasse Gestalt einhüllten. Nenya sah den Körper mehr oder weniger nur von hinten, doch der Größe und Statur nach, war es ein Mann.

Sie schaute zu, wie man ihm beim Abtrocknen und Ankleiden half, während die Dritte im Bunde mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt war und diese ausgiebig kämmte und bürstete. Auf sein Nicken und ein Handzeichen hin gingen die Drei wieder in den Wohnraum zurück.

Sie würdigten die Neue keines Blickes und blieben schließlich stehen, um das mitgebrachte Gewand hinter ihr auf dem Bett auszubreiten. Dann beschäftigten sie sich mit ihrer Tunika und öffneten mit geschickten Fingern die Kordeln an ihren Schultern und der Taille.

Im selben Moment, wo das schlichte, weiße Kleidungsstück zu Boden fiel, da kam der Fremde hinzu. Er war auffallend groß und schlank, mit schulterlangen, immer noch etwas feuchten Haaren. Nenya wurde rot, als er stehen blieb, um ihren nackten Körper eingehend von oben bis unten zu betrachten. Leider konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten; er gab mit keiner Regung zu verstehen, was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf ging.

Nach einem langen Moment setzte er sich an den gedeckten Tisch und begann zu essen. Das sahen die anderen Sklavinnen anscheinend als Zeichen, wieder mit ihrer Arbeit fortzufahren. Geübte Finger lösten Halsband und Leine. Dann zogen sie dem Menschen, der immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand, das frische Kleid über den Kopf und stellten leichte, flache Slipper hin.

Die Sohlen waren so dünn, dass sie die Kälte des Steinbodens durchließen, und Nenya war froh, dass das im Kamin brennende Feuer den Raum so gut erwärmte. Sie warf dem Mann am Tisch immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Er strahlte Selbstsicherheit und auch eine gewisse Überlegenheit aus. Genau wie jemand, dem man von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert hatte, dass er irgendwann an der Spitze der Hackordnung stehen würde.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Thor war ihr Gegenüber kein vor Muskeln strotzender Krieger. Er machte vielmehr den Eindruck eines Gelehrten. Und die in grün, schwarz und gold gehaltene Kleidung aus weichem Leder und Stoff unterstrich diesen Eindruck noch. Ihr fiel es nicht schwer, sich ihren Herrn als Magier vorzustellen. Seine Hände hatten noch nie ein Schwert oder einen Schild gehalten. Dafür waren die Finger viel zu schlank und feingliedrig.

Und während Thor sonnengebräunt und flachsblond war, da hatte sein Bruder deutlich hellere Haut und tiefschwarze Haare. Er und Loki konnten in ihrer Erscheinung nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Sie waren wie zwei Seiten einer Münze. Tag und Nacht. Kraft und Anmut.

 

Er war schon bald mit essen fertig und wies nacheinander auf diese und jene Speisen. „Das, das und das kann fort. Der Rest bleibt stehen.“

Die rothaarige, junge Sklavin, Nenya schätzte sie auf vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre, war sofort zur Stelle. „Sehr wohl, Herr.“

Sie füllte eine Schale mit Suppe und ließ sie auf dem Tisch stehen. Dann räumte sie zusammen mit ihren Begleiterinnen flott die Reste weg, während Loki den Obstteller näher zu sich hinzog und sich auf dem Stuhl halb herumdrehte, um sein „Geschenk“ eingehender betrachten zu können.

Die Frauen verließen nacheinander das Gemach. Dann klappte die Tür zu und Nenya war mit ihrem Besitzer alleine.

 

\---

 

Er pflückte hin und wieder eine Weintraube ab und steckte sie sich in den Mund.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir anfangen? Eigentlich habe ich genug Sklaven und Diener.“ Er kaute langsam und nachdenklich.

Die Menschenfrau verschränkte die vor Nervosität feucht werdenden Finger ineinander. Der Æsir hatte ein schmales, hübsches Gesicht und eine angenehme, samtige Stimme. Sie wollte nicht von ihm fortgeschickt werden. Einen derart attraktiven Herrn würde sie garantiert kein zweites Mal finden, und sie dachte mit Schaudern an die Männer, denen sie in Asgard bisher begegnet war. Nicht einmal Thor konnte seinem Bruder das Wasser reichen.

Die Sekunden tickten in angespannter Stille dahin. Nenya wurde zwischen Bangen und Hoffen hin und her gerissen. Und schon bald hielt sie die schwer auf ihr lastende Ruhe nicht mehr aus.

„Bitte, schickt mich nicht weg. Bitte!“ bettelte sie.

Ihre verzweifelt klingende Bitte schien ihn zu überraschen, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Die Sklavin konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, wie er das Für und Wider abzuwägen begann. Und dann stahl sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Und was würdest du tun, damit ich dich behalte?“

„Alles, Master. Alles, was Ihr wollt,“ stieß sie hervor.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich daraufhin sogar noch. Aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb nachwievor wachsam. Ihr Bauchgefühl begann sich zu regen und ein Anflug von Misstrauen kam in ihr auf.

„Wirklich alles?“ fragte er leise. Die amüsierte Miene ihres Gegenübers stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem berechnenden Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt bedachte.

Alarmglocken begannen in ihrem Hinterkopf zu schrillen, und doch bemühte sich Nenya, das unwohle Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube niederzuzwingen. Sie suchte vergebens nach einem gewalttätigen oder grausamen Zug um seine Mundwinkel. Die großen Augen und feinen Brauen des Asgardians deuteten auf ein sensibles Wesen hin, und die Lachfältchen an seinen Augenwinkeln verrieten ein gesundes Maß an Humor.

„Ja,“ sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme und hochgerecktem Kinn. „Ich würde alles für Euch tun.“

Daraufhin grinste Loki übers ganze Gesicht. Und diesmal erreichte das breite, entwaffnende Lachen auch seine Augen. Er stand überraschend auf und ging zum offenen Fenster hinüber. Ihr wurde darüber erst einmal so richtig bewusst, wie groß der Mann tatsächlich war. Er musste sie um gut eineinhalb Köpfe überragen!

 

Loki neigte sich weit aus der Fensteröffnung und pfiff eine kurze Melodie. Als er sich abwandte und zum Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes ging, da segelte auch schon ein großer, schwarzer Vogel mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen herein und landete auf der Tischkante. Der Æsir riss eine Ecke Pergament von einem Bogen ab und kritzelte hastig darauf. Dann rollte er das Stück Papier zusammen. Die riesige Krähe hopste auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm, nahm die Botschaft in den Schnabel und flog wieder raus.

Der schwarzhaarige Gott des Schabernacks lehnte sich an die Schreibtischkante und strich sich die Mähne hinters Ohr zurück. „Nun denn…“ Er machte um der Dramatik willen eine Pause. „Zieh dein Kleid aus.“

‚Vielleicht will er testen, ob ich wirklich alles mache, was ihm so in den Kopf kommt,‘ dachte die Sklavin, dann zuckte sie innerlich die Schultern, ließ das offene Gewand auf den Boden gleiten und bückte sich nach ihren Slippern.

„Nur das Kleid,“ befahl er und ging wieder zum Lehnstuhl neben dem Durchgang zurück. Das Möbelstück knarrte leicht, als er sich hineinsetzte und mit locker gespreizten Beinen zurücklehnte. „Wie ist dein Name?“

„Nenya, Herr.“

„…Nenya...“ Ihr prickelte ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken, als Loki ihren Namen probehalber aussprach. Die Betonung und der Klang seiner Stimme regten etwas in ihr, dass sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Ihr Gegenüber zog eine Braue leicht hoch; gerade so, als wenn er ihr Erschauern körperlich wahrgenommen hätte. Dann neigte er sich auf der gepolsterten Sitzfläche etwas nach vorne und sagte:

„Knie nieder.“

 

Der Schauer erfasste nun auch ihre Arme und ließ die feinen Härchen abstehen. Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und sank gleichzeitig langsam auf die Knie. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zu ihren Brüsten und verhielt lange genug darauf, damit sich Nenya ihrer so plötzlich versteiften Nippel bewusst wurde.

„Interessant,“ flüsterte er und war sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer körperlichen Reaktion. Doch in seinen Blick stahl sich auch so etwas wie erwartungsvolle Neugier.

Nenya hatte ihre durcheinander purzelnden Gedanken noch nicht einmal ansatzweise geordnet, als Loki über ihren Kopf hinweg schaute und jemanden hinter ihr ansprach: „Ihr wart schnell. Ich bin beeindruckt.“

„Ihr wolltet uns sehen, Herr?“ erklang eine melodische, leise Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

Die menschliche Sklavin zuckte überrascht und stand hastig wieder auf. Mehrere Frauen hatten das Gemach auf so leisen Sohlen betreten, dass sie nicht einmal das Schließen der Tür hörte.

Die kleine Rothaarige kannte sie ja schon. Aber diesmal hatten sich noch eine üppige Blonde und eine dunkelhäutige Brünette dazu gesellt. Alle drei standen direkt hinter ihr und schienen auf so etwas wie ein Startsignal zu warten.

„Das ist Nenya. Sie ist ein Mensch. Aus Midgard.“ Er schob den Obstteller etwas an die Seite und setzte sich bequemer hin.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr sie angemessen in ihrem neuen Zuhause willkommen heißt.“ Weiße Zähne blitzten bei seinem Lächeln auf und die plötzlich dunkel gewordenen Augen des Æsir glitzerten.

Die Neue schaute zwischen dem Sklaven-Trio und Loki hin und her.

Er nickte ihnen zu. „Fangt an.“

 

Die Drei ließen ihre Gewänder zu Boden gleiten und standen splitternackt da. Nenya’s Augenbrauen hoben sich fast bis zum Haaransatz. Die zierliche Rothaarige war mächtig sommersprossig. Mit den blassen, mandelförmigen Augen und den wie durchsichtig wirkenden, zarten Wimpern sah sie fast so aus wie die junge Sissy Spacek.

Die Blonde hatte mit ihren muskulösen Armen, dem flachen, harten Bauch und dem breiten Becken den Körperbau einer Walküre. Ihre ausladende Sanduhrfigur wurde von großen, schweren Titten und einem breiten, fleischigen Hintern vervollkommnet. Einzig die Dunkelhäutige schlug völlig aus der Art. Sie hatte eine flachbrüstige, knabenhafte Figur und dazu auffallend große, lange Nippel.

Zwischen Loki‘s Fingern materialisierte eine glänzende Münze. „Ein Goldstück für diejenige von euch, die Nenya als erste kommen lässt…“ Mit den Worten legte er das Geldstück demonstrativ an der Tischkante ab.

 

Der Mensch in ihrer Mitte bekam nicht einmal Gelegenheit, über die Worte des Asgardians weiter nachzudenken. Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da spürte sie auch schon die Hände auf ihrer Haut und in den Haaren.

Weiche Finger glitten sanft über ihre Wange und den Hals, über ihre Schulter, am Rücken entlang und bis über ihre Brüste. Fingerkuppen erforschten spielerisch ihre Brustwarzen, während eine andere Handfläche über ihren Po hinunter strich. Weiche Lippen küssten ihren Hals und die Schläfe. Eine kleine, feuchte Zunge schnellte vorwitzig über ihr Schlüsselbein und kreiste dann verführerisch um einen Nippel.

Nenya schluckte mit einem Kloß in der Kehle. Sie schaute an sich entlang. Sissy und die Walküre tauschten in Brusthöhe einen innigen Zungenkuss. So richtig mit offenen Lippen und bedächtig spielenden Zungen. Sie wurde rot und räusperte sich hastig. Um sich von dem Anblick abzulenken, sah sie an den Beiden vorbei und schaute zu Loki hinüber.

Er räkelte sich breitbeinig im Lehnstuhl sitzend und war dabei, die Lederschnürung aufzuziehen, die seine Kleidung zusammenhielt. Die schlanken Finger des Æsir zogen die Bänder einen nach dem anderen auf, ohne die vier Sklavinnen vor sich auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. Mit jeder öffnenden Schlaufe rutschte der Stoff weiter auseinander und entblößte mehr und mehr von seiner Haut.

Die weiche Lederhose spannte sich jetzt schon in seinem Schritt, die aufkommende Erektion zeichnete sich deutlich ab. Nenya’s Gesicht glühte darüber vor Verlegenheit. Sie wandte den Blick ab und zuckte überrascht, als sich neugierige Finger zu ihrer Scham vorarbeiteten. Sissy und die Walküre lutschten mittlerweile alle beide an ihren Nippeln und die Dunkelhäutige mit den feurigen Katzenaugen ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Ihre Finger waren es auch, die sich mit Nenya‘s Schoß beschäftigten. Das dunkelhaarige Weib schaute kurz hinter sich und rutschte etwas zur Seite, um Loki mit ihrem Körper nicht die Sicht zu verdecken. Dann spreizte sie der Neuen die Schamlippen auseinander und ließ ihre gespitzte, weit rausgestreckte Zunge am Kitzler spielen.

 

Ihr wurde bei dem geschickten Lecken heiß und kalt und sie sog geräuschvoll den Atem ein. Ihre Hände tasteten nach den beiden Körpern rechts und links von ihr. Die Zwei standen sofort auf und schmiegten sich verführerisch gegen sie. Ihre linke Hand glitt streichelnd über eine mächtige Titte hinweg, während sich ihre Rechte im üppigen, naturkrausen Schopf der Rothaarigen wiederfand.

Die menschliche Sklavin schielte wieder zu ihrem Herrn hinüber. Er schaute ihnen wie gebannt mit eingefroren wirkender Miene zu. Sie brauchte gar nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er sich jetzt befriedigte. Und doch zog es ihren Blick beharrlich tiefer und immer weiter an seinem Körper hinunter. Über den flachen Bauch und das schmale Becken hinweg, bis hin zu der aus dem offenen Hosenstall herausragenden, beeindruckenden Erektion, und wie sich seine dünnen Finger daran langsam auf und ab bewegten.

Das Blut schoss ihr glühend in’s Gesicht und ein Hitzesturm schien sich in ihrer Magenkuhle zusammen zu ballen. Sie konnte das kleine Aufkeuchen beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken und Loki reagierte sofort. Er nahm die Hand weg und zeigte ihr mit hochwölbendem Unterleib, was er anzubieten hatte. Seine Geste war sinnlich und schamlos zugleich. Nenya biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das Aufstöhnen zurück zu halten und schloss abrupt die Augen.

Cateyes, die immer noch am Boden hockte und ihr die Muschi leckte, stöhnte dafür umso deutlicher. Sie spielte mit hörbar glitschenden Fingern in der jetzt reichlich strömenden Nässe und lutschte mit gierigen, vollen Lippen an ihrem steifen, dick herausstehenden Kitzler.

Nenya sah zu Sissy hinüber. Die Rothaarige hatte kleine, sommersprossige Hängebrüste und erstaunlich fleischige, rosig beflaumte Schamlippen. Ihre Finger gingen etwas schüchtern auf Wanderschaft, bis sie in dem zartrosa Flaum die kleine Perle fanden. Die Walküre auf der anderen Seite war wesentlich forscher. Sie wartete nicht erst ab, was der Mensch in ihrer Mitte tun würde. Stattdessen fasste sie das Handgelenk der Neuen und schob die tastenden Finger ohne Umschweife zwischen ihre muskulösen Schenkel.

Die Vollbusige spreizte sich die Scham auf und Nenya konnte ein heiseres „Wow“ nicht zurückhalten. Die Klitoris war so dick und lang, dass man sie schon als Miniatur-Penis bezeichnen konnte.

Sie befeuchtete hastig die Fingerkuppen in der Nässe, die zwischen den offen gehaltenen Schamlippen glitzerte und begann, an dem so verlockend großen Lustknubbel zu spielen. Mit den anderen Fingern kraulte sie der Rothaarigen zärtlich die Muschi. Beide Frauen wurden darüber mächtig feucht.

Schon bald hörte man nichts weiter als das schwere Atmen und seufzende Stöhnen des jetzt hingebungsvoll miteinander beschäftigten Quartetts, während zarte, liebkosende Finger und eine geschickt leckende Zunge unermüdlich durch warme, ölige Nässe glitschten.

 

Sissy war die erste, die mit glasig werdenden Augen am ganzen Leib starr wurde und heftig und stoßweise durch die Nase schnaufte, während sie Nenya’s Finger in ihren pulsierenden Schoß presste. Dann zog sie sich etwas zurück, um sich von hinten gegen den Menschen zu schmiegen und eine heißglühende, sommersprossige Wange gegen die kühle Schulter zu lehnen. Ihre dünnen Finger streichelten und kneteten Nenya’s Brüste, während diese sich gleichzeitig Cateyes‘ gierig leckendem Mund immer weiter entgegen wölbte.

Nenya schaute hoch, als sie vor sich das raue, leise Stöhnen hörte. Loki schien sich kaum noch beherrschen zu können und befriedigte sich nur noch mit langsamen, immer wieder pausierenden Handbewegungen. Sie konnte seinem lustverzerrten Gesicht ansehen, dass er am Rande des Höhepunktes entlang taumelte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte sie schlagartig so geil, dass sie mit zitternden Knien den Schoß nach vorne bog und mit beiden Händen hinter den Kopf der Brünetten fasste. Diese lutschte sofort eifrig schmatzend an ihrem Kitzler, wild entschlossen, sie jetzt kommen zu lassen.

Nenya hob sich darüber regelrecht auf die Zehenspitzen und stierte ihren Herrn schamlos und gierig an. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuckte zwischen dem rotwangigen Gesicht des Asgardians und seiner zaghaft massierenden Hand hin und her. Die Vorfreude war ihm mittlerweile in langen Tropfenbahnen über die Finger und den Handrücken hinuntergelaufen.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte keuchend an die Decke, als wenn ihm der unterbrochene Blickkontakt wieder etwas Beherrschung zurückgeben würde. Aber nur einen Moment darauf sackte sein Kopf wieder nach vorne und eine lockige Strähne rutschte ihm in über die Augen. Seine Hand löste sich etwas von dem dick und mächtig gewordenen Glied.

Sie brauchte nur noch Sekunden und hörte sich stöhnen: „Mach‘ weiter. Bitte! Mach‘ doch weiter!!“

Sein stierender Blick zuckte hoch und fixierte ihr Gesicht. Er tat ihr jedoch den Gefallen, und Nenya stöhnte hemmungslos, als er laut und stoßweise zu keuchen begann und mit hastig pulsierenden Stößen lang über den Boden zwischen seinen Beinen spritzte. Der Anblick war so geil, dass es ihr auch kam. Sie zuckte und schauderte am ganzen Körper.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Zugleich wurde ihr aber auch bewusst, wie sehr sie sich hatte gehen lassen. Und auch, mit welcher Schamlosigkeit sie die Lust ihres Masters genossen hatte. Verlegenheitsröte schoss ihr darüber ins Gesicht und sie wich Loki’s aufmerksamem Blick hartnäckig aus. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch deutlicher zeigen, was er für eine beängstigend starke Wirkung auf sie hatte.

Nenya musste sich irgendwie beschäftigen und ablenken. Daher wandte sie sich hastig ab und zog mit zitternden Händen wieder ihr Kleid über. Die vollbusige Blonde reichte ihr einen feuchten Lappen, damit sie sich säubern konnte und sie nahm ihn wortlos nickend entgegen.

 

Die Brünette nahm triumphierend das Goldstück von der Tischkante, während Sissy – immer noch nackt – am Boden kniete und die Spermaspuren aufwischte.

„Nenya…“ die Stimme des Æsir zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen. Er war wieder vollständig angezogen. Nur der dunkle, post-orgastische Schimmer in seinen Augen verriet jetzt noch, was erst vor Minuten geschehen war. Er wies mit einem Nicken zu der Suppenschale, die immer noch dastand und schubste den Löffel etwas rüber: „Iss.“

Sie setzte sich zögernd auf den zweiten Stuhl und nahm Suppe und Brot an sich. Der erste Löffel verschwand nur zaghaft in ihrem Mund, aber dann übernahm der Hunger die Kontrolle und sie löffelte die kalt gewordene Suppe immer hastiger und gieriger.

Als ihr klar wurde, wie manierenlos sie das Essen in sich stopfte, da erstarrte sie und schaute mit großen, erschrockenen Augen in sein Gesicht hoch. Er hatte sich mittlerweile mit einem Buch in der Hand zurückgelehnt und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

 

\---

 

Nenya fand sich in ihrer neuen Rolle erstaunlich schnell zurecht, wenn es sie insgeheim auch wunderte, warum sie die einzige Sklavin war, die die Kemenate neben Loki‘s Gemächern bewohnte. Der Raum an sich war kaum mehr, als eine Abstellkammer mit einem Bett und einer schweren Kleidertruhe am Fußende; mit sonnengelb getünchten Wänden und glänzendem Kirschholzboden. Der schmale Erker war mit einem Vorhang abgeteilt und diente als Abort. Das Herzstück ihres Zimmerchens war jedoch die in die Wandpaneele integrierte Schiebetür, von wo aus sie direkt in die Wohnräume ihres Herrn gelangte. Auf diese Weise konnte sie diskret ein- und ausgehen und sich auch mal unbemerkt zurückziehen.

 

Ungefähr einmal pro Woche ließ er Sissy, die Walküre und Cateyes zu sich kommen und schaute zu, wie sich die vier Frauen miteinander vergnügten. Nenya war über seine beharrliche Zurückhaltung enttäuscht. Er saß – mal mehr und mal weniger angekleidet – auf seinem Lieblingsplatz und machte nichts weiter, als zuzusehen und dabei zu masturbieren. Und sie fragte sich, ob Sex mit einer Sklavin vielleicht als unumstößliches Tabu angesehen wurde.

Aber ganz gleich, wie sie diese Kuriosität nun anzugehen versuchte, Loki hielt sich auf Distanz. Dabei musste er doch längst mitbekommen haben, dass sie erst dann zum Höhepunkt fand, wenn sie ihn kommen sah. Er musste doch erkannt haben, dass sie sich nur für ihn so sinnlich auf den Fellen räkelte. Und dass sie nur für ihn so lustvoll stöhnte; immer darauf hoffend, das Eis doch noch zu brechen.

Doch irgendwann musste sie einsehen, dass sie den Æsir nicht dazu bringen konnte, mitzumachen. Er hatte nicht die geringsten Hemmungen, sich vor ihren Augen zu befriedigen, und es schien ihm einen richtigen Kick zu geben, wenn Nenya vor Wollust darüber fast außer sich war. Aber mehr war Loki nicht gewillt, zu geben. Ihr einziger Trost war nur, dass er eine schamlose, lüsterne Kreatur war und dass sie an diesen besonderen Abenden immer auf ihre Kosten kam.

 

In der ersten Zeit hatte sie unzählige Stunden in ihrem Kämmerchen verbracht, auf dem Bett liegend und sich fingernd. Gleichzeitig hatte sie sich dabei vorstellt, es mit ihrem Master zu treiben. Aber das führte nur dazu, dass sie auch nach dem Orgasmus immer noch aufgewühlt war und keine Ruhe fand. Sie brauchte dringend einen Dildo, um wirklich Erfüllung zu finden…

Um nicht vor sexuellem Frust noch völlig verrückt zu werden, da sah sie ein, dass sie sich mit ihren Tagträumen nur ins eigene Fleisch schnitt. Daher verbannte sie diese Fantasien so weit wie möglich aus ihren Gedanken und bemühte sich darum, mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was ihr Loki an realer Aufmerksamkeit gab.

 

Aus den Tagen wurden schnell Wochen, und aus den Wochen wurden ganze Monate. Nenya ging voll und ganz in ihren Aufgaben auf. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm war schon bald nur noch ein heimliches Flüstern im Hintergrund – vorhanden und auch spürbar, falls sie sich darauf konzentrierte, aber auch problemlos auszublenden, wenn es sein musste.

 

Sie half ihrem Master jeden Morgen beim Baden und ankleiden; und während er seinen Pflichten an Odins Hof nachging, da verbrachte sie die Nachmittage und Abendstunden damit, die vielen Schriftrollen und Notizen zu sortieren, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer auftürmten.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, mit archaischen Runen vollgekritzeltes Pergament vorzufinden und war überrascht, seine Handschrift lesen zu können. Anscheinend lag ein Zauber über Asgard, der es den Sklaven ermöglichte, sich von Anfang an ohne Probleme zurecht zu finden.

 

\---

 

Loki verbrachte viele Abende alleine, die Nase in eines seiner vielen Bücher gesteckt, während seine Leibsklavin immer irgendetwas fand, um sich nützlich zu machen. Sie war dankbar für jede Art der Beschäftigung, die es ihr gestattete, in seiner Nähe sein zu können. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie so manche im Hintergrund geführte Unterhaltung mitbekam, die nicht für ihre Ohren gedacht war.

Der Æsir wusste inzwischen, dass er ihr voll und ganz vertrauen konnte. Sie war verschwiegen und diskret und würde niemals absichtlich lauschen. Und sofern es möglich war, da brachte sie sofort räumliche Distanz zwischen sich und den späten Besuch.

 

Meistens war es Königin Frigga, die bei ihm reinschaute. Odin selbst hatte Nenya bis jetzt noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber so, wie sich Loki’s Miene verschloss, wenn der Name des Allvaters fiel, das verriet eigentlich schon genug. Die beiden schienen sich nicht wirklich leiden zu können.

Und wenn man Thor so anschaute, da war das eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Der ältere Bruder war eindeutig Odins Favorit, während ihre Mutter oftmals als Puffer zwischen den beiden so ungleichen Thronerben fungierte.

Anstrengend wurden die Abende aber nur dann, wenn Thor mit irgendeinem Anliegen persönlich vorbeikam. Nenya lernte sehr schnell, den Brüdern dann aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die beiden stritten mehr, als dass sie irgendwie zu einer Meinung finden konnten. Sie waren schlimmer, als Hund und Katze.

Loki mochte zwar einen Dämpfungszauber auf den Raum legen, um ihre Streitereien zu unverständlichem dumpfen Gemurmel zu reduzieren, aber sie wusste instinktiv, wie nervenaufreibend die Gespräche für ihren Herrn sein mussten.

 

Thor verabschiedete sich mit scharfem Türenknallen und dem harten Gepolter eines Messingrahmens, als ein Bild von der Wand sprang. Dann herrschte Totenstille. Trotzdem wartete Nenya noch etwas ab. Loki entwickelte in der Gegenwart seines Bruders mitunter ein ziemliches Temperament, und oftmals zerspritzte eine im weißglühendem Zorn geworfene Vase oder Schale an der Wand, bevor er wieder zu sich fand.

Diesmal blieb es jedoch still und Nenya ging wieder zu ihm rüber. Der große, schwarzhaarige Asgardian stand immer noch mitten im Zimmer. Seine Haltung war steif und angespannt, die Haare wirr, als wenn er sich zum x-ten Male frustriert mit den Händen hindurchgefahren war. Sie konnte sehen, wie er die Zähne aufeinanderbiss, während er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und die Stuhllehne vor seinem Schreibtisch mit weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln umklammerte. Und doch war er seinem älteren Bruder gegenüber loyal genug, um mit keinem Wort zu verraten, worüber sie sich immer so erbittert stritten.

Die Sklavin war darüber erleichtert. Sie würde sich niemals zwischen die Geschwister stellen und offen Partei ergreifen. Das würde nur noch mehr böses Blut zwischen ihnen schüren. Stattdessen versuchte sie, ihrem Herrn auf andere Art und Weise beizustehen:

Sie selbst hatte vier Brüder auf der Erde zurückgelassen und wusste nur zu gut, wie sich das anfühlte, wenn man von den Geschwistern bis an die Belastungsgrenze aufgerieben und gepiesakt wurde. Daher versuchte sie erst gar nicht, mit Worten zu Loki vorzudringen und trat langsam zu ihm hin. 

Ihre Berührung war zart und fragend zugleich, ihr Blick verständnisvoll, wenn auch nicht ohne einen gewissen, unterschwelligen Humor. Seine umwölkende Miene verriet, dass er die Situation alles andere, als komisch empfand. Aber ihre beruhigende Nähe war schon bald der reinste Balsam für sein aufgewühltes Temperament.

Und aus der ersten, scheuen Berührung in seinem Rücken wurden nach und nach schweigende Umarmungen, die er immer mehr genoss und auch brauchte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Nenya zu dem Ruhepol für ihn geworden war, nach dem er so lange gesucht hatte.

Diese Erkenntnis war es auch, die ihn dazu brachte, von sich aus den Kontakt mit ihr zu suchen…

 

…und sobald Thor sein Gemach verließ, da zog er sie auch schon in die Arme. Sie hielt ihn an der Taille fest umschlungen und schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, während der Æsir leicht nach vorne geneigt dastand, um ihren Größenunterschied auszugleichen und das Kinn auf ihrem Scheitel legte. Sie stand mit der Wange an seiner Brust da und lauschte dem harten, schnellen Klopfen, bis sich sein Herzschlag allmählich wieder beruhigte.

Sie fühlte, dass sich seine Muskeln längst wieder entspannt hatten, und doch wollte keiner die Umarmung zu beenden. Mensch und Asgardian ließen erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder voneinander ab; von ganz und gar untypischer Verlegenheit erfüllt. Unwillig, ihre Nähe zueinander aufzugeben und doch wissend, dass es keinen Grund gab, einander noch länger in den Armen zu halten.

 

Nenya mochte zwar als Sklavin in sein Leben getreten sein, aber irgendwann hatte eine zarte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zu keimen begonnen. Dieser Keim wuchs langsam aber bestimmt, und schließlich wurde allen beiden bewusst, dass sie etwas miteinander verband, dass längst über die Grenzen einer simplen Zuneigung hinaus gewachsen war…

 

\- Eine Woche später –  
– der Vortag des Freyfestes –

 

Sie stellte den leeren Eimer ab und strich noch einmal prüfend mit der Hand durchs Wasser, um sicherzustellen, dass es nicht zu heiß war. Als sie sich aufrichtete, streifte Loki gerade die leichte Robe ab und legte sie auf den Frisierhocker.

Nenya hatte ihn im Laufe der Zeit wirklich oft genug nackt gesehen. Und doch konnte sie sich an dem Anblick nicht satt sehen. Er war nicht nur sehr groß, sondern auch von attraktiver, schlanker Statur. Außerdem schien er überhaupt keinen Bartwuchs zu haben. Sie wusste nicht, ob er das magisch beeinflusste, oder ob er von Natur aus keinen Bart bekam. Er hatte ja nicht einmal Schamhaare und sie hätte nur zu gerne herausgefunden, ob sein Schoß genauso weich und zart war, oder ob sie das piekende Kratzen von Rasurstoppeln fühlen könnte.

 

Er stieg in die große Kupferwanne und reichte ihr den Badeschwamm. Sie wartete, bis er entspannt saß und strich ihm die Haare über eine Schulter nach vorne. Ihre Handgriffe waren geübt und doch sanft, als sie die wohlriechende Seifenpaste auf seiner Haut verteilte und sie dann mit den Fingern leicht einmassierte. Sie spürte, wie sich seine verhärteten Muskeln allmählich entspannten und spülte den nach Mandeln und Honig duftenden Schaum schließlich mit dem triefnassen Schwamm fort.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?“ seufzte er und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen, wie ihre seifigen Hände über seine Brust glitten.

Es war eine rhetorische Frage, die keiner Antwort bedurfte. Und doch neigte sich Nenya zu ihm hinunter, um dicht neben seinem Ohr flüsternd zu necken: „Wir können das beim nächsten Bad gerne mal ausprobieren. Oder besser noch: ich bade und du wäscht mich.“

Er maß sie daraufhin mit einem Blick, der sie auflachen ließ. Und dann verzog sich seine Miene zu einem so unbeschwerten, breiten Lachen, dass ihr darüber der Atem stockte und sie mit dem nassen Schwamm auf seiner Brust verharrte.

„Du bist schön, wenn du lächelst,“ flüsterte Nenya, während ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutlich mehr von ihren Gefühlen verriet, als sie eigentlich wollte.

Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und sie sah, wie er schluckte. Loki hob eine Hand aus dem Wasser und strich mit den nassen Fingerkuppen sanft an ihrer Wange entlang. Sein Daumen verhielt an ihrer Unterlippe und fuhr langsam und sinnig darüber. Ihr Herz begann, immer schneller zu schlagen und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, da wurde ihr so heiß, dass ihr der Schweiß auszubrechen begann.

Nenya musste ihre Hände beschäftigen. Sie drückte den weichen Schwamm mit bebenden Fingern unter Wasser und umklammerte ihn unter der Wasseroberfläche wie den sprichwörtlichen Rettungsanker. Ansonsten hätte sie sein Gesicht umfasst, sich über ihn geneigt und ihn geküsst.

Sie wusste, dass er sie immer noch anschaute und mitverfolgte, wie sie auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Genauso gut hätte sie ein Banner hochhalten können, auf dem stand, wie verknallt sie in ihn war, und dass er sie völlig verrückt machte. Denn so wie jetzt, hatte er sie noch nie angesehen, und Nenya konnte kaum noch atmen. Sie musste sich mehrmals den Hals frei räuspern. Und um sich abzulenken, nahm sie sich seine freie Hand zum Einschäumen vor.

 

Die Sklavin zögerte das Abspülen so lange hinaus, wie’s ihr möglich war. Sie liebte es, seine Hände beim Bad jedes Mal aufs Neue so eingehend erforschen zu können. Doch als sie endlich die Seife fortgespült hatte und zum anderem Arm wechseln wollte, da hielt er ihre Hand fest.

Nenya sah atemlos zu, wie seine Finger zwischen ihre glitten, während er sich ihr mit dem Oberkörper etwas entgegenstreckte. Aber dann spürte sie auch schon seinen Kuss auf der Wange. Und jetzt war sie es, die mit einem dicken Kloß in der Kehle schlucken musste.

Sein Mund wanderte leicht zur Seite, sich mit einem zarten Kuss nach dem anderem ihren Lippen nähernd. Sie verharrte mit geschlossenen Augen, immer noch über ihn gebeugt stehend. Ihre freie Hand fuhr durch seine Haare, bis sie warme Haut an den Fingerkuppen spürte. Er küsste ihren Mundwinkel. Ihre Handfläche strich zärtlich an seiner Wange entlang und sie konnte das leise, seufzende Ausatmen nicht zurückhalten, als er seine Finger darüber nur noch inniger mit den ihren verflocht.

Er war wie ein Feuer, das sie mit dem ersten Auflodern schon zu verschlingen drohte.

Seine Lippen waren weich und entspannt. Sie erforschten ihren Mund bedächtig und sanft. Seine Zunge tauchte leicht in ihre Mundhöhle ein und zog sich wieder etwas zurück. Nur, um das zärtliche Spiel von Neuem zu beginnen. Sein Kuss wurde tiefer und sinnlicher, und als sie sich schweratmend voneinander trennen mussten, da war sie fast zu aufgewühlt, um noch sprechen zu können.

„Das wollte ich schon so lange,“ flüsterte sie atemlos, als er ihre Wange und Schläfe küsste.

„Ich weiß,“ raunte er neben ihrem Ohr. „Aber ich wollte nicht einfach nur ein williges Geschöpf in meinem Bett, sondern jemand, der mit dem Herzen genauso innig liebt, wie mit dem Körper.“

Loki setzte sich auf. Er zog sie an der Hand mit sich, bis sie neben der Wanne stand und stieg aus dem Wasser. Nenya musste den Kopf zurücklegen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, als er die Schulterverschlüsse ihres Gewands öffnete. Dann rutschte der Stoff auch schon zu Boden.

Sie keuchte überrascht, als er sie, mit einem Arm um die Schultern und dem anderen in den Kniekehlen, plötzlich hochhob. Ihre Arme schlangen sich sofort Halt suchend um seinen Hals. Sein Mund war sogleich auf ihrer Kehle und er lutschte an der zarten Haut, bevor er ihre Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss verschloss.

 

Der Æsir war wesentlich stärker, als er aussah. Er trug sie mühelos nach nebenan und ließ sie aufs Bett sinken. Sie rutschte etwas zurück und streckte ihm stöhnend die Arme entgegen, als er sofort auf Händen und Knien auf die Matratze kroch und über sie kam.

Nenya wollte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkunden. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Brust und den Bauch und dann wieder an den Rippen hoch und über seine Schultern. Sie stöhnte leise, als er den Kopf senkte und an einem ihrer Nippel lutschte. Sie strich ihm die langen Haare hinters Ohr zurück, um sehen zu können, wie er an der steifen Knospe saugte und mit nasser Zunge daran spielte.

Ihre Hände fuhren unruhig an seinem Rücken auf und ab, bis Loki den Kopf hob und eine ihrer Hände an seinem Bauch hinunterführte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als er ihre Finger um sein steinhartes, heißes Glied schloss. Die Lustgefühle explodierten in ihrem Bauch, als sie ihn mit bedächtigen Handbewegungen stimulierte und zugleich sein Mienenspiel in sich aufnahm. Wie er die Augen schloss und mit halboffenem Mund über ihr verharrte, während sich ihre Finger mit wohldosiertem Druck an der heißen Lanze vor und zurück bewegten.

Dann schaute er Nenya wieder in die Augen und sie konnte gar nicht anders, als aufzustöhnen. Das Verlangen in seinem Blick raubte ihr schier den Atem. Ihre andere Hand glitt zittrig und fahrig an seiner glühenden Wange hinauf. Loki neigte sich zur ihr hinunter und küsste ihren Hals. Seine Lenden begannen, sich im Rhythmus ihrer massierenden Hand zu bewegen und stießen immer wieder leicht nach vorne. Sie wandte den Kopf etwas auf die Seite und schielte an sich entlang. Er lutschte an ihrer Halsseite und löste plötzlich den Mund, um neben ihrem Ohr aufgewühlt zu keuchen.

Sein Glied war mächtig groß und so stramm in ihrer liebkosenden Hand, dass sie immer wieder mit leisem Stöhnen ausatmete. Der nasse Schimmer an der Eichel verteilte sich bei jedem seiner Stöße über ihre Finger hinweg. Sie ertrug es kaum noch, auf ihn warten zu müssen.

Er entfernte ihre Hand plötzlich von sich und rutschte an ihr hinunter. Nenya hob den Kopf, um sehen zu können, was er jetzt vorhatte. Aber da lag er auch schon zwischen ihren offenen Schenkeln und drückte einen nassen Kuss auf ihren Schamhügel. Die langen Wimpern hoben sich im nächsten Moment. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, während er mit abgeflachter Zunge über ihre Schamlippen fuhr und dazwischen glitt. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er hob abrupt den Kopf. Ein Speichelfaden zog sich glitzernd. Er leckte die Tropfen hastig von der Unterlippe und streichelte ihre Scham mit der ganzen Hand.

„Du bist so nass. So … unglaublich heiß und nass.“

Sie hob ihm den Schoß mit leisem Wimmern entgegen.

„Zeig dich mir, Nenya,“ flüsterte er schweratmend. „Zieh‘ deinen Schoß auf. Schön weit. Und langsam.“

Sie war so schlüpfrig, dass ihr das erst nach ein paar Versuchen gelang. Er schaute keuchend auf ihren Unterleib hinunter und rieb sich mit unruhig arbeitenden Lenden an der Matratze, als sie ihre Muschi für ihn aufspreizte. Er senkte stöhnend den Kopf und schleckte der Länge nach durch ihren ganzen Schlitz, um sich dann auf den steifen Kitzler zu konzentrieren.

Seine neugierige Zunge war zu ungestüm, der Reiz noch zu stark. Sie schauderte immer wieder, bis er sanfter mit ihr wurde und die Zungenspitze an ihrer Knospe spielen ließ. Sie löste eine Hand von sich, um ihm die Haare zur Seite zu halten. Er leckte und lutschte, bis ihr die Knie zitterten. Wässrige Tropfen rollten unablässig an ihrem Po hinunter. 

Zwei seiner Finger erforschten ihren Schlitz unterhalb der leckenden Zunge. Sie stöhnte seinen Namen, als er damit tief in sie eindrang. Der Asgardian hob schweratmend den Kopf und bewegte seine Finger mit langen, sanften Stößen in ihr hin und her.

„Gefällt dir das?“ keuchte er. „Wie fühlt sich das an? Meine Finger so tief in deinem Bauch?“

Sie hob sich ihm stöhnend entgegen und spreizte die Beine weiter auseinander.

Loki hielt ihren Blick mit den Augen fest. „Willst du mich, Nenya? Willst du mich jetzt in dir haben?“

„Ich will dich mehr als alles andere.“

Er drehte die Finger und suchte nach ihrem G-Punkt, um darüber leicht hin und her zu gleiten. „Ich kann schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich an dich gedacht und mich dabei einen runtergeholt habe. Wie oft ich mir schon vorgestellt habe, in dir zu sein. Immer. Und immer wieder,“ keuchte er. „Du hast mich mit deinen so wollüstig neckenden Auftritten reinweg verrückt gemacht. Ich hätte dich am liebsten gepackt und dich so hart und so lange gevögelt, bis man dein Stöhnen von der anderen Seite der Tür hört.“

Sie wimmerte lauthals und schob seine Hand zurück, bis die von ihrer Nässe schlüpfrigen Finger herausrutschten. Loki kniete sich hin und verteilte den feuchten Schimmer hastig an seiner Erektion. Sie keuchte erwartungsvoll, als er höher rutschte und sich mit einem Arm neben ihrem Kopf abstützte. Zugleich senkte er den Unterleib und führte seinen Schwanz, bis sie spürte, wie er einzudringen begann.

Sie zog ihn mit den Händen auf seinem Hintern ungeduldig an sich heran und stöhnte heftig, als er sofort bis ans Heft in sie hinein glitt. Er war so groß, dass es ihr den Atem raubte. Loki hob ihr linkes Bein halb über seine Schulter und ihr Becken neigte sich darüber zur Seite und nach oben. Und als er sich dann in ihr zu bewegen begann, da fuhr er mit jedem Stoß über ihren G-Punkt.

Sie presste die Schultern in die Kissen und hob den Unterleib von der Matratze, um sich ihm so weit wie nur möglich entgegenheben zu können. Ihre Schenkelmuskeln bebten schon bald von der Anstrengung und sie keuchte jedes Mal auf, wenn er in sie zurück glitt.

Nenya konnte ihm ansehen, wieviel Beherrschung es ihn kostete, sich zurückzuhalten. Er hielt ihren Blick fest und keuchte bei jedem Stoß scharf durch die Zähne. Sein heißes, gerötetes Gesicht war zu einer lustvollen Grimasse verzerrt. Seine Bewegungen waren immer noch sanft und bedächtig, aber Nenya spürte bereits das ungeduldige Zittern seiner Muskeln; wie er sich nach ein paar gleitenden, zarten Stößen plötzlich rascher und kraftvoller in sie senkte, nur, um sich wieder gewaltsam zu zügeln und den Akt dadurch für sie herauszuziehen.

Sie fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare und streichelte seine Wangen, um dann mit bebenden Fingerkuppen über seine offenen, keuchenden Lippen zu streichen. Seine Zunge angelte nach ihren Fingern. Er lutschte zwei davon in seinen Mund und saugte daran, zugleich heftig und stoßweise durch die Nase schnaufend. Sie konnte die Wollust in seinen dunkel gewordenen Augen sehen, die brennende Begierde, die ihn mit jedem tiefen Stoß auf’s Neue durchströmte.

„Sch---schneller!“ stieß sie inbrünstig hervor. „Fick mich durch. Fick mich richtig hart!“

Loki gab ihre Finger sofort frei und verhielt, um mit einem Ruck noch etwas höher auf ihr zu rutschen. Sein schweißfeuchter, seidiger Schoß presste sich gegen ihre rasierte Scham und rieb sich kreisend daran. Sie drängte sich mit versteifendem Rücken gierig gegen ihn.

„Sag meinen Namen!“ keuchte er.

Er zog sich halb aus ihr zurück und rammte sich dann so hart in sie rein, dass sie mit weit öffnenden Augen nach Luft schnappte. „Sag es. Sag meinen Namen…“

Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich roh in seine Oberarme. Ihre Lippen bebten.

Loki glitt so weit wie möglich aus ihr raus und verhielt. Ihr Bauch hob und senkte sich bei heftig keuchenden Atemzügen.

„B…bitteeeee,“ stöhnte sie inbrünstig.

Er wartete, bis sie wieder die Augen öffnete und ihm ins Gesicht sah. Dann stieß er rasch und wuchtig in ihren Bauch. „Sag es.“

„A----aaaahhhh!!!!“

Ihre Nägel hinterließen zornig-rote Striemen an seinen Schultern. Ihre keuchende Brust pumpte heftig, und doch kam es ihr so vor, als wenn sie kaum noch atmen konnte.

Er rieb sich lüstern zwischen ihren weit offenen Schenkeln, und sie antwortete darauf mit einem tiefen, langgezogenen Stöhnen: „Ohhhhhh Goooooottttt.“ 

Seine Lenden klatschten wieder hart zwischen ihre Beine.

Nenya wimmerte lauthals. „L-Loki…“

Seine Augen wurden schwarz vor Lust. Er keuchte wie von Sinnen. „Ja. Nochmal.“

„Loki. …. LOKI!“ stieß sie voller Inbrunst hervor.

Seine Latte wurde hart wie Stahl.

Sie konnte ihm ansehen, wie geil er davon wurde, als sie jetzt seinen Namen stöhnte. Immer und immer wieder, während er sie hart und mit wuchtigen Stößen durchfickte.

Ihre Erregung loderte wie eine Feuerwelle auf und drohte, über ihr zusammen zu brechen. Sie fasste um seine Taille. „Ohhh Gott!!!!! ….M---Mir… mir kommt’s. Mir kommt’s!!“ Dann hielt sie ihn stöhnend auf sich fest, damit er das Zucken in ihrem Schoß spühren konnte.

 

Schweißtropfen rollten an seiner Schläfe hinunter. Er keuchte laut und ungehemmt über ihr. Sie konnte an seinen Augen sehen, dass er auch kurz davor war. Seine Lanze pulste unruhig in ihrem kontaktierenden Schlund, und doch wollte er ihren Orgasmus so deutlich wie nur möglich fühlen.

Als die lustvollen Wellen in ihrem Unterleib nahezu abgeklungen waren, da stieß er wieder zu; langsam und tief. Jede Vorwärtsbewegung seines Körpers erschütterte ihren Leib unter sich. Er klatschte hart und wuchtig gegen ihre safttriefenden, dick geschwollenen Schamlippen und begann, zu stöhnen. Nur, um sich dann richtig tief in sie hinein zu senken.

Nenya fühlte deutlich, wie er in ihr loszuckte und pulsierte, während er ihr Bein jetzt atemlos keuchend von der Schulter rutschen ließ. Sie zog ihn auf sich herunter und drehte sich mit ihm, als er sich zur Seite sinken ließ. Sie waren alle beide völlig außer Atem und schweißgebadet. Trotzdem hinderte ihn das nicht daran, die Menschenfrau auf sich drauf zu ziehen. Sie richtete sich etwas über ihm auf und fühlte, wie er erschlaffend aus ihr zu rausrutschte.

Sein gerötetes, verschwitztes Gesicht mit den halb geschlossenen, dunkel glänzenden Augen und den zerwühlten, auf dem Kissen ausgebreiteten Haaren verlieh dem Begriff „bed-head“ eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Loki schmunzelte, immer noch etwas atemlos und sie neigte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen.

 

\- Epilog –  
– am Abend des Freyfestes –

 

In einem der Alkoven oberhalb des Bankettsaals entstand Bewegung. Ein Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben, und leises, halb unterdrücktes Lachen erklang. Jane duckte sich unter Thor’s Arm hindurch und rutschte auf der Chaiselongue bis zur Balustrade. Der Donnergott ließ sich grinsend neben ihr nieder. 

Die Nischen waren extra für lustvolle Tête-à-Têtes gebaut worden, und die schweren Vorhänge gaben jedem Paar genügend Privatsphäre – sofern man das so wollte. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass seine Gefährtin davon wusste. Sonst wäre sie wohl nicht so schnell dazu bereit gewesen, ihm nach oben zu folgen.

Als ihr neugieriger Blick umherzuwandern begann, zog er sie kurzerhand dichter an sich heran. Jane rutschte sofort auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Im Nu waren die beiden am rumknutschen, während Odin im Saal darunter seine Abschlussrede beendete. Anschließend zog er sich unter dem Applaus der Gäste zurück und Frigga folgte ihm lächelnd.

 

Thor rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Die offiziellen Feiertage waren alle gleich; steif, förmlich und angefüllt mit langatmigen Reden. Er hatte schon zu viele davon miterlebt und als sich sein Vater würdevoll, wenn auch etwas steifgliedrig, erhob und zur finalen Rede ansetzte, da stahl er sich diesmal mit seiner Freundin davon und schlich mit ihr die Treppe hinter den Vorhängen hinauf.

Normalerweise hätte er den Takt und Anstand besessen, um wenigstens zu warten, bis sich der Allvater mit seiner Gemahlin zurückgezogen hatte. Aber Loki, der ihnen mit seiner Begleitung den Abend über direkt gegenübersaß, hatte anscheinend andere Pläne. Es war mal wieder typisch für seinen Bruder, dass er an der Banketttafel seinen Schabernack treiben musste.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung von ihm huschte grünlich-goldenes Glitzern über das Besteck am Tisch und hier und dort wurden Ausrufe laut, als Gabel, Messer und Löffel plötzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelten.

Dann kam Gelächter auf, als sich das Besteck gegenseitig über die Banketttafel jagte, mit abgenagten Hühnerknochen gegeneinander kämpfte oder versuchte, von den Tellern kleine Häppchen zu stehlen. Loki grinste, während seine Begleitung enthusiastisch auf ihn einsprach und lachend hierhin und dorthin zeigte.

Thor hingegen, war alles andere als begeistert, als sich zwei Gabeln an ihn anschlichen und die Gedecke und Speisen auf dem Tisch dabei als Deckung nutzten. Als die Kuchengabel versuchte, mit seiner Fleischscheibe zu flüchten, da schnipste er sie kurzerhand fort, und die Fleischgabel eilte hastig hinterher und versuchte, ihrem Kameraden mit Mund-zu-Mund zu Beatmung wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Jane musste darüber selber lachen und hängte sich an den massigen Arm ihres Gefährten.

„Halte dein Spielzeug auf deiner Seite des Tisches, Bruder,“ brummte er.

„Aye, mit dem Essen versteht Thor leider keinen Spaß. Das hat er noch nie,“ neckte Loki augenzwinkernd und provozierte damit weiteres Gelächter.

Dass ließ den blonden Hünen über den Tisch hinwegblicken. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber die junge Frau an der Seite des schlanken Magiers ließ ihn verstummen. Sie kam ihm vertraut vor. Und doch er brauchte einen ganzen Moment, bis er sie wiedererkannte.

Die zierliche Brünette war niemand anderes, als die Sklavin, die er vor über einem Jahr für Loki gekauft hatte. Aber wie sehr sie sich inzwischen verändert hatte! Sie trug ein aufwändig besticktes Gewand und die eingewebten Goldfäden wetteiferten mit dem Glitzern goldener Ohrhänger. Die tropfenförmigen, tiefgrünen Steine daran endeten in je einem kleinen, schwarzen Diamant. Die aufwendige Steckfrisur ließ ihren langen, schlanken Hals wohlwollend zur Geltung kommen, und an ihrem linken Daumen steckte der gleiche Runenring, den Loki an diesem Abend am rechten Mittelfinger trug.

Spontan war sein Ärger verfolgen und er nickte dem Bruder mit erhobenem Kelch spontan und wohlwollend lächelnd zu. Dieser erwiderte die Geste, während die Frau mit geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen zu dem Æsir an ihrer Seite aufschaute. Sie betete ihn förmlich an und man könnte meinen, dass er die Sterne für sie in den Himmel gehängt hatte. Aber dann bemerkte Thor den warmen, tiefen und auch langen Blick, mit dem Loki seine Begleiterin im Gegenzug betrachtete und konnte sich das aufkommende Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Wird aber auch Zeit,“ brummte er in seinen Kelch und rutschte zugleich etwas dichter an seine eigene Freundin heran.

 

Und jetzt waren er und Jane gerade dabei, sich auszuziehen, als sich jemand schwatzend und kichernd ihrem Alkoven näherte. Das Paar in der bereits besetzten Kabine verharrte abwartend. Aber die Schritte gingen ohne zu zögern an ihnen vorbei, um dafür bei nächsten Nische anzuhalten.

Die Vorhangringe klirrten leise, als nebenan der schwere Stoff zur Seite geschwungen wurde. Feuchte, saugende Küsse waren zu hören, untermalt von zustimmendem Seufzen und schwerem Atmen. Der blonde Asgardian merkte, dass ihn seine Jane jetzt fragend von der Seite anschaute und legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

Seine Hand streckte sich nach der Holzblende aus, die die beiden Nischen voneinander trennte. Er klappte die beiden Hälften behutsam und nur so weit auseinander, bis er durch den entstandenen Spalt nach Nebenan schauen konnte.

Dann machte Thor etwas Platz, um seine Freundin vor sich zu lassen. Sie schaute durch den Spalt und sog überrascht den Atem ein. Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie sich, wenn auch etwas zögernd, wieder der offenen Holzblende zuwandten.

 

Das Paar im anderen Alkoven trennte sich mit saugendem Schmatzen voneinander.

„Ich bin sowas von verrückt nach dir,“ keuchte die Frau und setzte sich auf die Polsterkante. Ihr Begleiter machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Er trat vollends in den Lichtkegel, und die warme Helligkeit überzog Loki’s schulterlange Haare mit goldenem Schimmer. 

Nenya fummelte an seiner im Schritt reichlich eng gewordenen Hose herum, während er ihre heiße Wange streichelte und anschließend ihren schlanken Nacken liebkoste. „Beeil‘ dich,“ raunte er und versuchte, sich an ihren Fingern zu reiben.

Sie hörte auf, an der Schnürung herumzuknibbeln und fuhr stattdessen mit der Handfläche über der an seiner Leiste hochweisenden Wölbung auf und ab. „Mmmh, so eine mächtige Latte hattest du noch nie.“ Ihre rausgestreckte Zunge fuhr langsam an dem straff gespannten, dunklen Leder hoch und hinterließ eine feucht glänzende Speichelspur entlang seiner Erektion.

Loki schaute auf sie hinunter als sich ihre kleinen Zähne sanft in sein vor Härte schmerzendes Glied drückten. Ihr Biss war spielerisch, aber dafür mächtig sexy. Er konnte den Druck ihrer Zähne fühlen, aber sie war sanft genug, so dass es ihn nur noch mehr aufgeilte.

Er machte die Beinkleider daraufhin selber auf. Sie starrte keuchend auf seine Finger und wartete, bis die Schnürung offen war. Dann zog sie das Leder noch weiter auseinander, bis die Kordel teilweise aus den Ösen herausrutschte. Nenya leckte die glatte, seidige Haut seines Schambeins und drückte einen saugenden, nassen Kuss darauf.

„Bist du schon feucht?“ stieß er schweratmend hervor.

„Triefend. Das Höschen ist komplett durch.“ Die Sklavin zerrte ihm die Hosen ungeduldig über den Hintern runter. Gerade so weit, dass sein Ständer befreit hochschnappte und leicht hochgekrümmt vor ihrem Gesicht stand.

Sie schloss die Finger darum, schleckte einige Male mit nasser Zunge an der ganzen Länge auf und ab und stopfte ihn sich dann so gierig in den Mund, dass der Æsir aufstöhnte. Er fasste sie mit einer Hand im Nacken und beantwortete ihr eifriges Lutschen mit gleichmäßigen Beckenstößen.

Nenya zog die Röcke hoch und zerrte den Slip darunter weg. Loki half ihr dabei, das Gewand auszuziehen, bevor sie ihm beim Ablegen der eigenen Kleidung zur Hand ging. Dann rutschte sie bis an die Balustrade zurück und maß ihn mit wollüstigem Blick. Ihre Beine spreizten sich weit auseinander.

„Ich halt’s nicht mehr aus. Komm, fick mich.“ Eine ihrer Hände bewegte sich aufreizend in ihrem offenen Schoß auf und ab, während er hastig Speichel an den Fingern verteilte und damit seinen Schwanz feucht machte.

 

Jane und Thor hatten die Holzblenden noch etwas weiter geöffnet, um besser zuschauen zu können. Sie spielte an ihrem Kitzler, während zwei seiner Finger von hinten in ihr stecken und sich unermüdlich rein und raus bewegten. Und als Loki nebenan die Beine seines Mädchens hochhob und über seine Schultern legte, da zog der blonde Hüne die Finger raus.

Der glattrasierte Schoß der Sklavin lag perfekt auf dem Präsentierteller. Jane und ihr Lover konnten alles genau sehen; wie nass Nenya war, ihre fleischigen, aufklaffenden Schamlippen und auch den steifen, dicken Kitzler. Loki strich mit der Eichel in ihrem offenen Schlitz auf und ab, bis sie ungeduldig zu wimmern begann. Und als er mit einer aufreizend langsamen Bewegung in sie hineinglitt, da machte Thor dasselbe mit seiner Freundin.

Beide Frauen stöhnten darüber. Wenn auch Jane längst nicht so ungehemmt war und sich immer noch um Lautlosigkeit bemühte. Nenya und Loki ließen ihrer Lust jedoch umso unmissverständlicher ihren Lauf.

Die kleine Brünette hielt sich an den Sitzpolstern fest, während ihr Gefährte keuchend zwischen ihren weit offenen Beinen stand und sich immer schneller in sie rammte. Er hielt ihre Fußknöchel umfasst, während sie stöhnend zu ihm aufschaute und ihn mit ihren atemlosen, anspornenden Kommentaren nur noch geiler machte.

Er musste immer mal wieder kurze Pausen machen, um noch nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Nenya knetete sich stöhnend die Brüste, während er atemlos seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtete.

Dann neigte er sich zwischen ihren Beinen nach vorne. Sie umschlang ihn mit Armen und Schenkeln und stöhnte bei jedem seiner wuchtigen Stöße. Ihre Gesichter befanden sich dicht voreinander. Sie sahen einander unentwegt in die Augen, während sie sich so leidenschaftlich und ohne Hemmungen liebten. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zum Kuss, bis er sich hastig von ihrem Mund trennte.

„Es kommt. Nenya! J-jetzt.“

„Bleib drin. … Bleib in mir!“

Er drängte sich darüber tief in ihren Bauch. Sie stöhnten alle beide, als es ihm kam.

 

Jane und Thor konnten sich da auch nicht länger zurückhalten und er gab sich ihr mit ein paar tief eindringenden, wüst keuchenden Stößen. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, der sich immer noch wollüstig stöhnend in seiner Freundin verströmte, da zog er hastig raus und wichste Jane auf den schweißglänzenden Rücken.

 

Er wollte sich gerade wieder ankleiden, als Loki zwischen Nenya’s Schenkeln niederkniete und das Gesicht in ihrem Schoß vergrub. Die Kleine stöhnte verzückt und zerwühlte ihm die Haare, während sich Jane mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihrem Donnergott-Lover umdrehte und fast schon anklagend flüsterte: „Warum machst du das nie mit mir?!“

So hingebungsvoll, wie die Sklavin die Zuwendungen seines Bruders genoss, da wollte sich Thor keine Blöße geben und war im Nu zwischen Janes Beinen abgetaucht.

‚Meine Jane wird zuerst kommen…‘

 

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis schweres, immer hastiger kommendes Atmen verriet, dass sich eine der beiden Frauen dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Das stoßweise Keuchen wechselte übergangslos zu einem langgezogenen, von nassem Lutschen untermaltem Stöhnen: „Ohhhhh!!! Mmmmmhhhhh!!!! Loki!!!“

 

ENDE


End file.
